Shiver
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: It's Crona's first Christmas!  Kid and Crona spend a few lovely winter days together sipping hot chocolate, enjoying the snow, meeting the dreaded Santa Clause, etc.  DeaththeKidxMaleCrona.  Rated for yaoi moments. Yes I know it's still October.
1. Chapter 1

**Death the KidxChrona**

**Crona is a boy in this**

**Enjoy~**

"Christmas? What's that?"

Maka looked surprised. She knew Crona had a rather "sheltered" childhood, but to not know what Christmas was? That was just sad.

"Christmas is a holiday. Its when you give gifts to people and they give you gifts to you. It's mainly celebrated so people can be thankful for what they have and give presents to the people who they love." Maka explained.

"Isn't that thanksgiving and valentines day put together?" The coral headed one asked.

"Well yes...but Christmas is much more important."

Maka smiled and patted her friend on the head, making Crona's shoulders tensed. He still wasn't quite used to physical contact when it wasn't meant to hurt him. After a second he relaxed and made a shy smile.

After that Crona began walking from the school, where he held his conversation with Maka. He was meant to go and see Kid that evening. Crona had developed feelings for the young Shinagami, and according to Kid, they were returned. It was a strange and certainly awkward relationship, but somehow it worked. Crona never expected to be loved that way, especially by another male. Kid was different from everyone else. Not as energetic as Black Star, not as reserved as Tsubaki, not as brave as Maka, and not as cool as Soul. No, Kid was bright and neat and kind. he was empathetic to Crona's breakdowns (for he had some of his own due to his OCD) He listened to every word Crona said and understood each thought and feeling. He could turn a day of Hell into a night of pure ecstasy. He was, in a way, perfect. Crona on the other hand, couldn't be more imperfect. His hair was nothing near symetrical, he freaked out to just about everything, he can't think or say anything positive if he tried. He just can't deal with anything! But Kid would balance that out.

The demon sword smiled to himself. Kid can fix anything.

He arrived at the Shinagami mansion and raised his hand to knock. Then it began.

_"What if he doesn't want to see me, what if he decided he hates me, what if he realised what a failure I am, what if he moved away to avoid me, what if hes really straight, or worse asexual, what if-"_

"Oh for the love of god" Ragranok emerged from Crona's back and rang the door bell.

"You're pathetic." He said before disappearing into the boy's body.

Crona sighed in relief, mentally thanking Raranok for doing the hard part.

The door opened reveling Liz. Her usual frustrated expression changed to a smile, not wanting to disturb the fragile soul.

"Hi Crona. Hold one I'll get him."

She turned and yelled into the house.

"KIIID! CRONA'S HERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

The shouting startled Crona and made him shiver in fear.

"I'm not completely ready. Please invite him in. I'll be right down." He called.

Liz nodded and led the still shaking swords master inside. He sat down in a chair in the kitchen and awaited patiently for his boyfriend to come greet him. Liz said she needed to finish some home work and as she exited, her sister entered.

Patty had just recently learned that her meister and Crona were dating. They tried to keep it from her so she wouldn't make Crona nervous.

She stared at the pink headed one from the doorway then slowly made her way over to the table where he was sitting and sat across from him. She moved closer to his face, making him move farther away.

"So," She began. Patty narrowed her eyes and placed a finger on her chin, as if trying to figure out something in the boys face

"Does butt sex hurt?"

"W-what?"

"PATTY!" Kid yelled, enraged by he question. "That is in no way any of your business."

The death lord walked over to his partner and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Hello love. Glad you could come." He gave a smile that was cautiously returned. Crona was still shocked by the question but quickly put it aside. Kid took Crona's hand and led him out of the kitchen, taking a moment to glare at Patty as he walked by. She pouted and crossed her arms.

Up in Kid's room, the two sat on the edge of his bed, hands clasped together.

"What did you do today?" Kid asked and focused his golden eyes on the deep blue ones before him. He dedicated himself to listen intently for anything that could hint a unpleasant day, knowing already that Crona won't admit it by himself. He never said when he had bad days for he never wanted to worry Kid. Although the shinagami could see too well through his eyes and could always find the truth in them.

"Well...today I spent most of the time at the Academy. I was helping put away books in the library. Maka was there too. She said she didn't have much to do on winter break and she had already bought most of her Christmas presents for everyone. Then I asked her what Christmas was and she said it was a holiday. Everyone gets presents for no reason." He smiled to himself. "I thought that was a bit silly, but everyone must have lots of fun then."

Kid didn't sense any anxiety in that. Crona must had really had a good day. He smirked and wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, pulling him closer. He nuzzled the human's neck and then whispered, "What do you want for Christmas Crona?"

A shiver went up Crona's spine when he felt the soft breath on his neck and he blushed a rosey pink. "I-I..."

He felt Kid grin at the familiar stutter. He laid soft kisses on his neck and slowly moved up to his jaw. Crona bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I don't know.."

Kid chucked at the response. "I think you do."

He raised his head and faced the other, cupping his face in his hands. He filled in the space between their lips and the electricity raced through Crona's body like always. His tongue trailed along his lovers lips searching for access. Crona happily allowed it to enter. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance and Kid moved himself on top of his boyfriend, pinning him on the bed. This time Crona let a moan escape as they kissed passionately. It was the best feeling in the world. His worries and anxiety melted and his mind focused on Kid and only Kid for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Crona woke to the sweet scent of his partner. His face was buried in Kid's bare chest while Kid had his arms wrapped around him protectively. They were both only in boxers. Crona always woke up like this when he slept over. Kid was still sleeping, he looked so perfect as always. Crona tried to move to get up but his lover's hold didn't let him. This was normal.<p>

"Kid? You need to let go now." He whispered.

A tired groan was heard and the shinagami's grasp tightened.

"K-Kid, wake up please. Its morning."

Golden eyes flickered open. He rubbed one eye with his fist and then let out a deep breath.

He laid a kiss on the pink's forehead.

"Morning love." He said with a sleepy grin.

Crona waited for his "Morning-Organization-Rush" to kick in, which it did in 4 seconds time.

His smile disappeared and his eye's widened full awake now.

"Bed! Sheets!" He jumped up, almost pushing Crona to the floor, and pulled all of the sheets, pillows, and blankets off the bed. He proceeded to make the bed perfect and symmetrical. He aligned the pillows, smoothed out the wrinkles in the covers, then pulled out a tape measure to perfect it.

Crona was still not that used to his routine. It scared him how fast Kid went into his OCD attacks. He seemed to ignore everything else not having to do with symmetry or organization. Crona sometimes wondered if Kid cared more about perfection then his clearly imperfect boyfriend.

_"If he cared more about being perfect then he did you then he wouldn't be with you in the first place asswipe!" _Raranok shouted from inside Crona's mind.

_"I mean if I were him I would dump you within the first hour! Somehow he can resist you though. Creep..."_ Although Raranok didn't know, his babbling sometimes could be quite helpful. It showed how silly Crona's thoughts could be.

"Shower!" Kid exclaimed. He took 4 steps to the bathroom door and froze.

"Crona!"

He turned around, grabbed Crona's hand, and charged to the shower.

**It will get more Christmasy soon. Reviews are much appreciated! This is my first BL fic so go easy on me. Thanks :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Warmer then the Sun

**KnowYourSecrets12: Yes I will keep going! :D I think Crona act and looks more male then female to me, but he's always adorable no matter what sex he is. **

Crona's wet hair from the shower made the cold winter breeze send a shiver through his body. He wore a dark purple scarf that covered his mouth, a grey hoodie with black buttons down it's middle, dark grey pants, black boots, purple mittens, and a purple hat with a pom pom at the top. The way the cold winter air made his cheeks pink was so adorable to Kid. Kid was wearing a black trench coat with white buttons, a white shirt underneath, a yellow and black striped scarf that matched his eyes, black pants, and black boots. He walked alongside Crona in the snow holding hands. Snowflakes fell softly to the Earth from the cloudy grey skies. There was a tiny blizzard the night before, leaving the city with the most beautiful blanket of fresh snow. The ground crunches beneath their feet as they walked in silence, making foot prints along the previously clean and smooth ground. The atmosphere was too beautiful to say a word.

The city around them was silent too. No one else enjoyed the snow as much as they did supposedly. Crona loved the winter snow. It was gentle and timid most of the time but had the capability of unleashing a massive and powerful blizzard, kind of like himself. It didn't make loud noises, like hurricane thunder, but sounds of the blowing wind that wasn't nearly as scary. The only downside to snow was how cold it was. It didn't look cold to Crona at first, it looks friendly and warm like a softer sand. It was indeed very cold, the thought of it made him shiver again which worried Kid a bit. Shinagamis didn't get as hot or cold as humans. Was it too chilly for Crona to handle? He couldn't tell.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go back?" He asked concerned.

The pink head shook his head.

"N-no I like it here. I'll be okay." He said smiling a bit from the inside of his scarf. It was nice how Kid worried about him sometimes. He could notice things no one else would.

Kid muttered a doubting "Hm." and grabbed the other's scarf, pulling him into a kiss. The shinagami's warm lips made Crona's heart melt immediately. His tongue navigated through the shy ones mouth and made his face redden with a hot blush. He pulled away soon and looked at Crona, smirking.

"Did that help any?"

Eyes wide and with a finger to his lips, Crona nodded slowly.

Kid chuckled at his love's face.

"Come on, we'll walk into town and I'll get you some hot chocolate to warm you up more. We can go Christmas shopping too."

* * *

><p>Crona sipped the warm beverage and sat at a table in the coffee shop they had stopped at. Kid had gone to the bathroom which left the pink head to daydream out the window. The streets were no longer empty, many people walked about. Everyone seemed to be carrying bags filled with presents for their loved ones. It made Crona feel warm inside to know that so many people cared about others to buy presents for them.<p>

The deep blue eyes widened as he remembered what Maka had said.

_"It's mainly celebrated so people can be thankful for what they have and give presents to who they love."_

'Give presents to who they love' Crona repeated the words in his head. Was he meant to get Kid and Maka a present? The others too? He didn't have any money so he couldn't possibly get them anything. He worried about this a bit and drank more hot chocolate when Kid returned.

Crona lifted up his head from the mug, which left some whipped cream from the beverage on his nose. Kid chuckled and the pink head wondered why.

"D-did I do something odd? What's so funny?" He stammered

The raven haired boy said nothing but leaned close to Crona from across the table. He playfully licked off the whipped cream from his nose. Crona blushed pink and looked away shyly. The people around them gave the couple strange looks, some were disgusted. The very observant Death the Kid quickly noticed the silent glares from all over the shop. He took his partners hand and led him outside before he noticed too.

Crona didn't deal with homophobics so well. Once, they had gone out to dinner and a particularly rude group of people muttered insults that weren't so quiet. Things were uttered such as "freaks" and "fags" that made the pink head shiver as tears fell. Kid clutch his love's hand tighter. That night Crona had asked why those people said such awful things. They couldn't have known of his evil past could they? How could they already hate him if they haven't even met him yet? Kid responded by kissing the other's for head and pulling him into a hug.

"They just don't know how to deal with people like us." He said.

Outside of the shop, the shinagami was determined to find something to take his mind off that memory. They walked around town aimlessly until Crona stopped, looking into the window of one shop. A toy store. In the window there were toy trains, little tin robots, dolls, all kinds of entertainment for children. The store looked so bright and colorful it almost hurt his eyes a bit. There was one toy in particular that caught Crona's attention. A white stuffed rabbit. It had two black button eyes and a pink nose. It looked so soft.

"Little one.." he whispered.

Kid turned his attention to the other

"Hm? What Crona?"

The blue eyes turned to grey circles as they always did when he panicked. He squeezed Kid's hand tighter.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all." Crona said quickly.

The striped haired shinagami looked at the toy store and smiled.

"Want to go inside?" As always Kid knew exactly what Crona wanted to do, just by looking in his eyes.

Crona sighed in relief and nodded. He was a bit embarrassed that he was dragging his boyfriend into a children's shop.

Inside the shop it felt warm. The many toys and games lit up the shop with color. There were toy airplanes and flying dinosaurs that hung from the ceiling overhead. A shelf of silly looking hats and accessories were to the right of them, a mirror to the left. The pink head looked into the mirror. How strange he looked with Kid. They were so different in looks it was outrageous.

Crona was lanky and tall even when he was hunched over as he usually was. Completely screwed up hair, no strand was the same length. When he looked down his bangs hid his face. His eyes were big and dark blue. Always looked sad even when he was happy. They were filled with eternal sorrow that may never go away.

Kid was a tad shorted then Crona, well built body. He was much stronger then the other in every way possible. He would wrap his arms around the his pink headed lover protectively and whisper reassuring words into his ear. Kid's eyes were the opposite of Crona's. His golden yellow eyes never showed any sign of stress, always cool and collected. They were almost intimidating at times and they would frighten Crona whenever he became angry. But when he smiled they showed such warmth the sun would weep in defeat.

His study on Kid's eyes was cut short when two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him close.

"You've been staring at the mirror for 15 minutes. What's caught your attention, love?" His voice was smooth and seductive. Crona could feel the smirk in his words.

He turned around to face Kid and fixed his own eyes on the golden ones before him that he's longed to see.

"K-Kid..." he struggled for words to express what he felt. Crona's eyes were half lidded, mesmerized in the golden pools. Kid leaned close to his pink head and touched his forehead to the other's and shut his eyes.

"You're too cute for words Crona Gorgon." He said. Crona blushed pink and made a tiny smile. He closed his eyes too.

The moment was interrupted by a certain Death God that shouted a goofy "Hiya Kiddo!" through the mirror.

Crona tensed from the sudden noise and squirmed out of Kids arms. Kid sighed, it wasn't easy to get Crona so calm.

"Father I'm a bit busy at the moment, what do you need?" He said obviously irritated.

Death then noticed the cowering boyfriend that hid behind his son. He chuckled lightly to himself.

"So sorry to interrupt but I will be needing you to come to the death room...I must have a word with you about the witch Medusa's son" His voice darkened into a serious and frightening tone. The mask's eyes fixed on the demon swords master and they narrowed.

Crona whimpered in fear. What had he done to upset Lord Death? Was he being kicked out of Death city?

Kid growled and then shouted. "If you have any problem with Crona just know I will fight to keep him here in Death city with myself. And if he is exiled I will follow him and never look back." He glared into the eyes of his father.

Death didn't remove his glare until a noise came from under his mask. Was that...a giggle?

"BAHAHAHAHA OH I REALLY HAD YOU GOING THERE DIDN'T I? WHAHAHAHAHA." he exploded into a symphony of laughter.

Kid put a hand to his face and sighed.

"How do I even deal with you?" he muttered under his breath.

Crona looked like he was about to cry, or laugh, or throw up. He twitched and then sat on the floor to save himself from collapsing.

"Hehehe..But anyway I just want to talk to you about some Christmas party arrangement's I have made. I know you would like everything to be as-" He used his large reaper hand to make finger quotations. "'Symmetrical' as possible. So I would like to consult you on all of the decorations and what not. I promise it will only take a minute. Then you can go back to your shananagons with the demon swordsman."

Kid sighed again. "Very well but it better be quick. I have plans today." He said making an acknowledging nod to Crona.

"Oh yes it will be very quick."

"Alright I'll be there soon father."

Death's face disappeared and the mirror was back to normal.

Kid took Crona's hand and helped him off the floor. They walked out of the toy store, fingers intertwined with each others.

"I promise I'll be back soon okay? Don't wonder too far and I'll meet you back at the plaza." He said.

"O-okay. I-I I..."

Kid waited patiently to see if he could form the words. After a few moments of no evail he smiled.

"I love you" Kid said with what seemed like no trouble at all. Crona envied his ease at expressing his feeling. He sighed.

"You too." Was all he could say.

Kid lifted Crona's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckle, keeping his eyes fixed on the shivering boys face.

And then he was gone on Beelzebub, leaving a trail of smoke.

Crona watched the sky until the remains of smoke were gone. He missed his presence already. He felt cold without Kid's eyes and shivered from the winter air.

**A/N: In case you were wondering the "Little one" was a bunny that was Crona's first kill in the manga. They replaced it with a dragon in the anime. R&R or else I will blend a kitten :I**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bad Dream

_Three days later. December 23rd._

It was so foggy Crona could barely see. There were strange looking trees that surrounded him, shaped like arrows. Some how he was standing on water. Why did this place look so familiar?

A voice was heard from behind him that made his black blood curdle and his whole body shake.

"Crona this will be practice for when you kill Lord Death himself. I have taken it upon myself to kidnap something that holds similar power, but not as strong."

It was Lady Medusa.

Suddenly Crona knew exactly what was happening. He was a child again, dragging Ragnarok in sword form behind him. He walked on the eerie green water with Lady Medusa following him, making sure he wont run away.

"Here." She said pointing into the mist.

The fog faded away reveling a small boy with raven hair and three white stripes across the left side of his head. He was bound to one of the strange trees in a position that made it look like he was being crucified. One of Medusa's many snakes was slowly coiling around the tree and up his body. The boy's head was facing down but Crona could see the streams of shinning tears falling from his face. He didn't look much older then himself.

A muffled sob came from the terrified boy and Crona felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"I-I have to kill him? B-but why Lady Medusa?" He stuttered.

She glared down at him with her yellow snake eyes.

"This child is the son of Lord Death. If you can kill him at this age then you have a shot of defeating Death himself. Don't you want to make your mother happy?"

Crona nodded sheepishly.

"Then kill the boy." She said darkly

Crona jumped at her sudden change of tone, then proceeded to drag Ragranok to the tree where the boy was bound.

The striped haired boy looked up showing his golden ring eyes that were red and puffy from crying. His lip quivered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me. I have to get back to my daddy. He'll be sad if I'm gone." He said.

Crona suddenly recognized the eyes and the voice. Did he know this boy he was commanded to kill? He shrugged off the feeling and pointed his sword to the boys neck.

"I-I don't like to hurt people, b-but I don't know how to deal with them. So I have to get strong so Lady Medusa will like me." Crona said.

The golden eyes fastened on Crona's deep blue ones, pleading for mercy. Those gold eyes...why were they familiar? The demon swords master's hand began to shake when he remembered. He dropped his sword, eyes wide.

"Kid?"

"Crona! Why are you hesitating? Kill the boy NOW!" His mother shouted.

Crona teared up and turned to her.

"I can't! I don't know how to deal with hurting Kid! I can't ever hurt him!"

Medusa growled and pushed her son to the ground.

"Pathetic! You can't even kill a single child."

She muttered something and the snake that was coiled around the tree then wrapped itself around Kid's waist. He groaned in pain.

"Kill him now or I'll kill him slowly."

"B-but!"

The snake was now at Kid's chest. It's arrow tongue hissed into Kid's ear, making him scream for his fathers help.

"CRONA DO IT!"

"I can't! I love him!"

Crona heard a few of Kid's ribs crack under the pressure of the snake that slowly suffocated him. It curled up to his neck and the boy could no longer scream. His eyes were wide and he gasped for air one last time.

The golden eyes disappeared when they rolled back in his head. Red blood began to fall from his mouth and nose.

He used his last grain of strength to reach a quivering hand out for Crona. Crona reached out to grab it but it fell limply before he could.

"KID!"

* * *

><p>Crona shot up from his bed and screamed. His scream echoed through the dungeons, halls, and classrooms of DWMA. It wasn't one of his normal screams, this was a Screech Alpha. Everyone in DWMA held their ears and dropped to the ground. It must have been 3 in the morning.<p>

Maka, who was in the library doing some late-night studying, quickly recognized the screech and winced at the familiar pain that it brought to her head. Was Crona fighting someone? At this hour? She ran down the halls and towards the dungeon. The screaming had not stopped for over 10 minutes and it got stronger as she approached Crona's room.

"CRONA WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Maka could head Ragranok shouting over the scream from inside. So if Crona wasn't fighting anyone...why was he screaming?

She flung the steel door open.

"Oh GREAT now the cow is here. Were saved!_ NOT_!"

Crona was curled up in 'Mr. Corner' hands pulling on his hair, eyes were grey rings. His shrieking didn't stop even when Maka was shaking his shoulders.

"Crona you're okay! Wake up! CRONA!"

Her shouts were to no avail. Then Crona began to form words in the panicked screams.

"KID! KID! HE'S DEAD! KID NO! KID KID!" Over and over again he screamed his name. '_This must have been one hell of a nightmare'_ Maka thought.

"Crona! I'm going to get Kid! Stay here!" She tried to yell over his screaming, again to no avail. His voice was too strong.

Maka ran out of Crona's room and raced to the closest mirror. There was one in the women's restroom. She quickly dialed Lord Death and soon she saw his face through the mirror.

"Maka I assume you're calling me about Crona's outbursts." He said, pluging one ear with a finger. So even Lord Death could hear it from up in the Death room.

"Yes I was wondering if you knew were Kid was. Could you call him for me? It's kind of urgent."

The Shinagami huffed. And to think he though Maka needed _his_ help, but actually she was wondering where his son was. Maybe he was getting old.

"Yes of course Maka I'll have him down there in no time."

Soon enough Maka was running with Kid, who flew on Beelzebub, down to the dungeon halls to where Crona was still screaming (For the past 30 minutes non stop.)

"What exactly did he say to you?" Kid asked concerned. They made sharp turns and flew down stairways. Both of them had memorized the winding path that lead to Crona's chamber.

"Nothing really he just kept screaming your name. I think he thinks your dead."

Kid's face paled. This had happened before but a long time ago. Crona's nightmares used to be very frequent when the two had realized their feelings for each other. After time they eventually went away but never had they been this...loud.

"Was there anything dangerous in the room? Anything he can hurt himself with? You know how he gets when he can't control. He might try something Maka! Dammit why can't this thing go any faster." He cursed at the board he stood on.

"Calm down Kid. He just needs to know you're okay. Look were almost there."

They made one more sharp turn and Beelzebub came to a halt on the ground.

Kid flew the door open, the screaming was even louder then before.

"CRONA!" He ran to the corner and took the other in his arms.

Crona's screams stopped almost immediately. His eyes were still wide with panic and his lip quivered as tears began to form. He stared straight forward as if looking into the eyes of a monster.

"I'm here, it's okay. I'm right here." Kid said in an almost whisper.

Crona slowly moved his hands from his hair and grabbed onto the back of Kid's jacket. He trembled violently and buried his face into his protector's chest.

Maka sighed and watched the two locked in embrace for the next few moments before leaving the chamber. Everything was at peace now but there was one thing that bothered her. Crona was really a wreak when he was alone, she didn't know how many nightmares he could handle before he cracked. He needed someone to always be there. To hold his hand when things went awry. At least...until he got over his dark past. Which may be never.

Kid laid a loving kiss on the head of his partner.

"Crona, we need to talk." He said.

They sat on the bed together, Crona twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor. Was this the end of his time with Kid?

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-it felt so real. I-I...I-"

His stuttering was interrupted as Kid took his lips in his own. His tongue shot into Crona's mouth which made him gasp. He kissed him passionately for a minute or two until Kid pulled away.

"I think you should move in with me to avoid this from happening in the future. I promise I'll provide you with everything you need and tell Liz and Patty to butt out of your personal life. I'll make sure Patty wont paint your room-..._our_ room pink. Just please move in with me so I don't have to worry about you all the time. I won't be able to forgive myself if this happens again and I'm not here to help in time."

Crona was speechless. He had thought Kid was going to break up with him. It was the complete opposite.

"I-I would like that a lot. I would like to m-move in with you."

Kid beamed and hugged Crona once more.

Ragranok then came out from Crona's back and began shouting.

"AW YEAH WE GET TO STAY AT THE RICH KIDS HOUSE! I BET HE HAS AWESOME FOOD! I WANT A ROOM WITH A VIEW!"

Kid chuckled and the pink head made and embarrassed smile.

**A/N: Woot! Two updates in one day! I'm freaking awesome! This was was a little more dark and dramatic then the others. I just wanted to give Crona a nightmare. I'm awful :I the rating may go up to M in the next chapter...haven't decided yet... Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home

**A/N: I just realized how funny it is that Crona and Kid speak like 4 sentences to each other in the entire anime and so many people love them as a paring (Including myself of course!) It's just funny because they're such a random couple. I guess people like the combination of Kid's sexiness with Crona's ****adorableness. Anyways~**

_That night, December 23rd_

Kid has the most enormous house Crona has ever seen. He had been inside many times but now that he new he would be living in this mansion it seemed even bigger. Crona held a suitcase with his few belonging to his chest and walked slowly into the manor. It was now 10 pm. Kid and Crona had spent the day convincing Lord Death to let the demon swordsman stay with him. It wasn't so much that Death was worried that Kid could not handle Crona's breakdowns, but that Crona could not handle Kid's. Eventually he did agree that it would be best for both of them to stay together. Maybe they would work out each others problems a bit.

Dark blue eyes darted around the manor, taking in every detail. It looked different some how...Oh the decorations. There were wreaths on both sides of the staircase, gold and red lights and ribbons running along the walls and hanging from the ceiling. A enourmas pine tree stood in the dead center that glowed magnificently from the lights that wrapped around it. Shiny red spherical ornaments hung from the branches. The whole entrance seemed to shine. Kid noticed Crona's fascination with the changes and blushed a bit, making an awkward smile.

"Patty insisted I get into the holiday spirit. So...sorry if it's a bit too much."

Crona's shocked expression didn't change. He stared wide eyed at the tree. Then his lip trembled.

"It's so bright." He said almost painfully.

Kid scratched the back of his head and looked down, a little disappointed. The intensity of the lights and colors must have made him uncomfortable. What a pity, Kid was actually very fond of the decorations. They may not have been perfect, but they did give him that warm feeling Crona gave him.

"I'll take it down in down soon." He muttered.

Crona snapped his attention away from the tree and to Kid.

"W-why? Why would you take it down?"

He turned to the room again.

"It's...beautiful."

Kid then realized his staring wasn't out of fear or disgust. It was a gaze of adoration. Kid chuckled and relaxed a bit.

"I'm glad you like it then."

Kid gave Crona a short tour, he knew were most everything was but there were some places he still hasn't been in the large house. They walked upstairs and Kid pointed down the hall.

"That is where Liz and Patty's room is. If I'm not here, which is not very likely because I rarely can leave those hoodlums alone in this house, they will be right down there if you need anything. As for our room..."

He opened a door reveling the bedroom Crona had grown accustom to over the past few months. It looked about the same from when he last saw it with the exception of a second dresser that Kid had most likely purchased for Crona's belongings.

"This is where you will sleep for now on." He said with a smile. Finally Kid could wake up in the morning and Crona would always be lying next to him.

The pink head walked very very cautiously over to the bed. He extended a shaking arm out and grazed it over the pillow. He looked at Kid anxiously seeming to be asking for permission to touch it.

Kid sighed. "Crona it's your house too now. You can touch your own bed. I won't get mad."

The hand retracted from the bed quickly and grabbed a hold of his other arm.

"I-it's so neat. I don't think I can deal with it."

The shinagami frowned. Crona now only used that phrase when he was really nervous and uncomfortable.

Kid traveled to Crona and put a hand on his shoulder, as he did at that one party so long ago.

"It's okay." He said calmly.

The dark eyes met the gold ones.

"Kid...You're so nice to me. W-why do you do that? Why are you always so nice to me? I-I don't understand." His eyes darted away again but Kid put two hands on each side of his face, forcing him to look directly at him.

"Because I love you."

Crona's eyes widened for a moment, then they looked tired and worn out. He rested his head against Kid's chest and stayed silent. Kid couldn't tell if he was crying or had just fallen asleep. He only stroked the pink hair and kissed Crona's head softly.

Lifting up the skinny figure, Kid carefully placed him on the bed and tucked him in lovingly. He stripped to his boxers, too tired to put on proper pajamas, and crawled in next to him. Crona moved to Kid and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

The shinagami automatically embraced the other and held him close.

They were silent for a moment until:

"K-Kid?"

"Hmm?" Kid mumbled groggily.

"I love you."

Golden eyes snapped open. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. Saying those three words was one of the hardest things for Crona. This was the first time they were spoken with out any stuttering, tears, or violent shaking. Just a simple yet passionate 'I love you.'

"I love you too Crona. I always will." He whispered.

Crona slept the best he ever had that night.

**A/N: Originally I wrote some more to this chapter but I'm not quite done with it yet so I'll just send this out for now.**


	5. Chapter 5: What I want for Christmas

**A/N: Well...It's happened...I've crossed to the dark side of fanfiction. I'm writing porn. This chapter defiantly boosted the story up to M. Thank my perverted mind for that. It doesn't get too hardcore in this chapter but you never know.**

**Update: Oh wow I just realized every time I wrote 'Santa Claus' I spelled it Clause, like the grammar clause. Hah I'll fix that now.**

Crona woke to something, or more likely someone, nibbling and sucking on his neck. He made a pleasured moan, still half asleep, and began to mutter his name.

"K-Kid." he gasped.

A familiar smirk was felt against his neck and Kid lifted his head up to meet the dark eyes.

"You're just so cute when you sleep. I apologize, I couldn't help myself."

Crona looked dreamily into the golden orbs and blushed. Again, Kid could not contain himself and he claimed Crona's lips with his own.

Warm wet tongues moved together, feeling every inch of the other's mouth. Kid moved on top of Crona and began to grind against his hips, gradually becoming more aggressive. Crona moaned into his lover's mouth and tangled his fingers into the black soft hair. The two moved in rhythm and when Kid felt the other was comfortable enough, he grabbed Crona's hand and slowly descended it to inside his boxers. He took the hint and grasped Kid's erection and began to stroke it. The shinagami growled in approval and went back to leaving love marks along Crona's neck and collar bone.

Things began to heat up, and they both were down to just their underwear, until...

The door slamed open and Liz shouted:

"KID! YOU PROMISED PATTY YOU WOULD TAKE HER TO SEE SANTA AT THE MALL! IF YOU MAKE HER WAIT ANY LONGER SHE'S GOING TO BURN SOMETHING AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE CLEANING UP THE ASHES!"

Kid's shoulders tensed. "Can't you see I am busy at the moment?" He hissed, obviously irritated at her interruption.

Crona's face was the shade of a tomato. He moved slowly beneath the covers, hoping to not be seen.

"Well do you really want to be the one responsible for another Patty rampage?" She asked, leaning on the door frame. She appeared to have no problem with walking in on this kind of situation.

Kid sighed in frustration. "Just give us a little longer."

"Nope! You have 10 minutes to get ready." And with that she slammed the door shut.

The shinagami groaned and got out of the bed.

Crona's eyes were still wide open, face flushed, hands trembling.

"D-does anyone ever knock?"

Kid made a almost sad laugh. "Not here they don't."

He helped Crona up from the bed. They both were noticeably hard which made Crona blue even darker, if that was even possible.

"Shower?" Kid offered.

The pink head nodded and once he did, Kid pulled him to the bathroom and locked the door.

Warm water ran down Crona's slender body. He sighed and smiled to himself. Kid's shower was large and had two shower heads on each side. Of course only one shower head would throw things off balance. The water was warm, warmth was something Crona was never used to, but now he's grow to like it.

_'Warmth...'_ Crona thought a bit about that word. _'Kid's eyes are warm. His smile is warm...His tongue is warm...He keeps me warm at night...' _ That statement sent very perverse visions through the boys mind and he blushed, embarrassed at his own thoughts. He tried to think of something else but he could already feel himself harden. Crona didn't know how to deal with a erection right now!

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and lips were pressed to his ear.

"May I help you with that?" Kid asked in a husky voice.

"L-Liz said w-we only had a few minutes." Crona said in an almost whisper. His face was bright red now.

"I'll be quick." He said whilst proceeding to move his hand lower. He used his free hand to turn Crona's face slightly to face him.

"I promise." He said before filling in the gap between their lips.

_'Such wonderful warmth.'_

* * *

><p>"God, what is taking them so long?" Liz demanded.<p>

Patty chewed on the head on her stuffed giraffe.

"Their probably having butt sex again." She said, mouth still full of giraffe.

Liz gave her a confused look and opened her mouth to speak but before she could Kid and Crona entered the room.

"I apologize for our tardiness. I had misplaced one of my rings." He said holding out his hands with an even number of rings on each hand. "Precise and perfect." He beamed.

Crona had the kind of blush on his face that gave off the message: 'I-was-just-fucked-by-Kid'

He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes but every time he looked at Kid he blushed darker and quickly looked away. Kid found this adorable.

"Alright shall we go then?"

"Finally." Liz said, a bit too dramatically.

"Yay! Santa! Santa! Santa! He's gonna get me a giraffe!" Patty squealed with joy before running out the door, Liz ran after her.

Kid chuckled at how childish Patty was. She truly was a 6 year old trapped in a teenager's body.

He took Crona's trembling hand in his and followed the sisters out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kid, who is Santa?"<p>

"He's supposedly a fat old man who wears a blood red suit, breaks into your house, and eats your food."

Crona stared at him. This a role model for _children?_ How dreadful.

"Oh but the children look up to him because he's supposed to leave a bunch of presents under a pine tree in your living room. Then he puts candy in your socks."

"...D-did you get presents from Santa when you were younger?"

Kid smiled at this. "Actually when I first learned about the character I was terrified. I thought he would come and leave uneven bite marks in all of my cookies and arrange the presents in a disorganized manor. So I made it my duty to catch him in the act and chase him out of my home."

He laughed to himself a bit.

"Of course my father had learned of my plan and gave me a delicious cup of hot chocolate before my mission began. I dozed off almost immediately on the couch."

Kid squeezed Crona's hand for the next part of the story. His eyes brightened up.

"But when I awoke, in my lap was a gift wrapped in gold paper with a black ribbon tied in a fairly decent bow. I never understood how my father could tie bows with those clumsy hands and all...anyways I separated the wrapping from the box and inside...was a magnificent golden compass."

"A compass? Like for navigation?" Crona asked.

"Oh no no! This was a mathematical compass. You see it's an instrument for drawing circles. The most perfect circles at that! Oh they were brilliant Crona, symmetrical in every way." His eyes sparkled at the thought of his beautiful drawing mechanism.

Crona was confused but smiled anyway. Kid had some strange fascinations, some of them Crona would never understand, but he tried his best to relate.

"You must of had a nice Christmas after all." Crona said.

Kid nodded, then looked at his partner.

"But I'm positive this will be the best." He said with a smile.

Crona smiled too.

* * *

><p>"And I want a giraffe named waffles. A REAL giraffe. Don't try to fool me with that stuffed giraffe like you did last year."<p>

Her face suddenly became deathly serious.

She glared at the poor man in the white beard and growled, "I'll fucking cut you if you pull that shit again."

Her face quickly transformed back to her cute childish smile and the man tugged a bit at his collar as nervous sweat rolled down his face.

Crona hid behind Kid who waited for Patty to finish threatening the man in the Santa suite. The pink head poked his head out from behind Kid's shoulder, gasped, and the returned to hiding.

Kid chuckled "Crona if you're going to be scared of anyone here it should be Patty and not Santa Claus. But I assure you neither of them will hurt you while I'm here."

"I just don't know how to deal with someone like that. H-he's so..._old_. I've never met someone with such a long beard. And-and why does he say the word hoe so much? Maka says hoe is a bad word and you shouldn't use it to describe flirty girls even if you really don't like them..." Crona went on with his rant.

The reaper then got an idea. It was a selfish idea, but it would be worth it in the long run.

"How about you go tell him what you want for Christmas?"

Crona's grip on Kid's shoulders tightened and he made a whimpering noise.

"It's okay I'll be there the whole time. I won't let him do anything bad. Plus if you don't tell him what you want for Christmas then no one will know what to get you."

That was half the truth. Kid was curious on what his boyfriend would like. But the primary reason was he wanted to see how utterly adorable Crona would look talking to Santa.

"Y-you promise he won't be scary?"

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Crona stared at the fat man wearing red. He took one step closer but when the man raised an eyebrow he yelped and took two steps back.<p>

"You are an awful person." Liz laughed.

"He's just so _cute_. I couldn't resist." Kid said. The reaper and his two weapons sat on a bench a few feet away and watched Crona attempt to make his way to Santa's lap.

Blue eyes looked over to Kid. He smiled and motioned for Crona to approach the man wearing red. Taking a deep breath, he took small steps and finally stood before the man.

"Hello there. Care to sit down?" He said in a friendly voice.

Crona nodded then crawled on the arm of the chair instead of sitting in the mans lap. Kid was secretly revealed by this choice of action.

"H-hi." He muttered.

'Santa' made a jolly smile, "What would you like for Christmas little girl?"

Kid sighed. Will they ever get it right?

Crona's eyes met the man's face for the first time, an expression mixture of confusion and frustration.

"I-I'm I-" He sighed. It didn't really matter anyway. "Um for Christmas? Umm..." He thought for a moment. Then a perfect answer came into his head.

"Oh! I know." He raised his arm and pointed to Kid who sat not to far away.

"That's my boyfriend, Kid." He explained.

Kid looked surprised. Why was Crona telling the man this?

"I love him very much...He's perfect." He said in a whisper, blushing. "But...he doesn't think he's perfect like I do."

Kid and Liz stared, both extremely determined to see where this was going.

Crona then took a deep breath and spoke with more confidence then before.

"For Christmas I would like a cure to his OCD please."

The man in the white beard just stared. How touching, but...how could he promise something like that?

Liz gaped at the pink head who was now smiling at the bearded man, waiting for him to confirm his request. It was moments like these that Liz wished she had a boyfriend like Crona. He was so selfless and so loving towards Kid. It was truly beautiful.

"AWWWWW that is SOO sweet." Patty said.

"Kid you have the cutest- Kid?" Patty turned to where he was sitting but he was no longer there.

Instead, Kid was with his love, arms firmly wrapped around him, face buried in his chest, tears falling from his face. He was so honored to have this boy in his life.

This was a strange switch up. Usually they were in opposite positions. Crona made an embarrassed smile and gently patted Kid on the head.

"It's okay Kid. Santa is going to make your OCD go away. Right Santa?"

The man still stared but then gave a nervous nod, not wanting to disappoint the "little girl".

Kid continued to sob and he hugged him harder.

"Thank you Mr. Santa Claus. Me and Kid have to go home now. Goodbye."

Crona walked to the exit of the mall, Liz and Patty walked in front of him. Kid clutched the fabric on the back of Crona's gown and hid his face behind his shoulder.

Kid could never ask for anyone better then Crona. No one was better.

Crona was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Stars

**A/N: Simply one hell of an author made me realize I did indeed write something almost exactly like that one Glee episode. I'm sorry if that's cheating D: I seriously had no idea that's where I got it from when I was writing it.**

**Anyway. Sorry for the wait.**

_Christmas Eve 9:00pm_

Kid sat on the edge of his bed, pondering what to do about Crona's wish. Crona was currently downstairs with Liz making cookies for 'Santa'. Patty had already fallen asleep an hour ago after stating: "This time I'll stay up and see Santa!" Then she fell asleep 5 minutes after having a cup of hot cocoa. Kid was not allowed to bake with the sisters because he would litterally spend hours getting the** exact** measurement of water in the measuring cup, making sure each cookie was identical to the other and was a perfect circle, and if one cookie was cooked a little more then another, he would have to start all over again. Basically Cooking with Kid always ended with Kid having panic attacks and wasting tons of cookie dough.

This was percisely the problem here.

Kid's OCD was what Crona asked the bearded man to get rid of. Was this because it was becoming too much for him? Was Crona overwhelmed by his disability and was he prepared to leave Kid because of it? Perhaps asking Santa to demolish the reapers obsession was a way of indirectly telling Kid that hes had enough.

Fuck, it's happening again

Kid was over thinking the situation. Why can't Shinagami's have the power to read minds? That would make this a whole lot easier if he could access Crona's thoughts. The moment he thought that, he regretted it. Seeing into Crona's mind would probably drive him more insane then he already was. That was just not something one would wish to witness.

But what was he to do about this? Crona was probably well aware that Santa Clause is a myth but what if this is really what he want's for Christmas? Crona deserves the very best and Kid intends to give just that to him. After all, Kid loves Crona.

You may wonder why him of all people? Why not someone much more stable or balanced? Isn't perfection what Kid adores most?

The truth is, Crona has opened the reapers eyes to a whole new world, beyond symmetry and perfection. He has taught him that some of the greatest things don't have an even shape, or perhaps no shape at all. The abnormality of some objects may be what makes them truly magnificent. And if you look hard enough at something you may consider crooked and unstable, you can find the beauty of it's courage to be diverse.

Take an oak tree among a dozen pine trees. When winter comes, all of the pine trees will stay the same, for they are evergreens. While the oak tree will strip itself from it's leaves and stand bare and naked in the snow. The oak tree is a minority to the pine trees. While they keep their lovely even shape, the oak looks strange and disfigured. It's branches are dark and it looks almost haunting. It has no business being there in the snow with the rest of the evergreens, but it's there anyway.

The oak doesn't give a fuck what the other tree's think.

The mighty oak tree stands above the pines and it looks prouder then ever before. It's almost inspiring how it stands there. Despite how out of place it is, the tree becomes beautiful. Not because of it's appearance but because of it's courage.

Kid smiled to himself. Crona is indeed an inspiration to him, just like the oak tree.

That is why he must try his hardest to change for Crona. He wanted to show Crona that he could learn to love all things abnormal like he learned to love that tree. He didn't want to put him through the panic and anxiety Kid experienced. Crona already had enough of that himself. This was not just a present for Crona, this was a mission.

Kid was going to demolish his disorder.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't Kid allowed to make cookies?" Crona asked.<p>

"Because he's insane." Liz answered.

"Oh."

Crona went back to placing sprinkles on the treats. He had never really baked before, or cooked. Maka and Tsubaki were always the ones to make him lunch since his chamber didn't have any kitchen appliances. Ever since he had lived with Kid, he had been able to spend some more time in the kitchen. It was a bit fun. He liked learning to make food, even if it was just a can of soup, he felt accomplished when he made it himself.

This also meant as long as he could make it, he could eat as much as he wanted. Even though Crona didn't eat much at all regularly, this was defiantly a change then when he lived with his mother. He would be starved for days because she didn't allow him to eat. Now he may eat whenever he wanted.

Plus Crona had been able to make Kid breakfast the other morning. Kid was very much pleased.

Crona smiled and blushed a bit.

Tonight was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow was Christmas. That was the day Maka told him about. The really important holiday where you give to the people you love. He wondered what Kid would think of his gift. He really hoped Kid didn't buy him something too expensive. Crona wouldn't know how to deal with a expensive gift.

"Crona could you hand me the rainbow sprinkles?" Liz asked.

He nodded and passed the small jar.

A knock on the door to the kitchen was heard.

"May I come in?" Kid said softly. He sounded a bit sad, maybe he was just tired.

"Yeah, we're just making finishing touches. Come on in."

The door opened slowly and he peeked in. His eyes scanned the room, and once he saw the room wasn't _too_ messy, he stepped inside.

The way he stood made him look a bit like how Crona usually looked.

He looked tense and anxious, his feet were close together and his eyes were glued to the floor. He moved his hand up and scratched the back of his head.

Crona suddenly became concerned. Kid was defiantly in distress.

"Kid..." He said in a whisper that was just barely audible.

Of course the shinagami heard this clearly and immediately lifted his head to meet the deep blue eyes.

It is very rare that you see pain or fear in Kid's eyes. Being a god, he does not get hurt easily and he is one of the bravest people Crona knows. But at that moment, Kid's eyes were filled with suffering.

Liz noticed it too.

"Kid are you okay?" She asked, concerned by the unfamiliar look in his golden orbs.

Before he could answer, Crona moved from the table and over to Kid.

Kid looked so small compared to the other boy. Not just because of their height difference. They looked to have switched personas. Just like at the mall. Kid was now the scared child in the desert and Crona was the powerful god that has come to protect him.

Crona took the reaper's hand.

"Me and Kid are going to go for a walk." He said not taking his eyes off him.

Liz nodded and waved them away.

* * *

><p>The couple sat on a bench. It was the same bench they had shared their first kiss. Ever since then whenever one was feeling upset or lonely they would go here. It soon became one of Crona's favorite places.<p>

He remembered the moment Kid had kissed him quite clearly.

It was after one of Kid's famous parties. He didn't really remember what they were celebrating but after the party had ended he remembered Kid offering to walk him home.

Unfortunately Crona had forgotten to eat that day and ended up almost fainting half the way there. Kid managed to get him to a nearby bench to rest until the feeling in his legs returned.

"You really must eat more. I hate seeing you feel sick like this."

Crona was holding his head and his eyes were closed. He felt very lightheaded but sitting down helped a bit.

"I-I know. I just forget sometimes."

Kid looked down at his lap and then to the boy sitting next to him.

"Would you like to lay down?"

This time Crona's eyes opened. He was about to say no thank you but then he felt a rush of dizziness. He nodded, closing his eyes again. Kid was about to get up to give Crona room to lay, but instead the boy just rested his head on Kid's lap.

The reaper sighed and smiled a bit. He moved his hand to Crona's head and began to stroke the pink hair softly.

"Did you enjoy the party tonight? I know you can be a bit antisocial but it looked like you were having a good time."

The pink head nodded. "Yes. Maka was happy so I was happy too. She danced with Soul a lot and then-" His voice cut off and Kid felt his shoulder's tensed.

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"I-I saw them do this thing...They were on the balcony and Maka put her lips to Soul's lips."

"Maka kissed Soul you mean?" Kid asked.

"Kissed?" Crona's body turned, now he was laying on his back and looking up at Kid.

"What does that mean?"

Kid blushed and looked away. "Uh..A kiss is what you saw. It's when two people touch their lips together. It's a sign of affection."

Crona blinked a few times. "Like hugging?"

"Sort of...People kiss when they like each other...more then friends I mean. They kiss when they love each other I suppose."

"Do Maka and Soul love each other?"

Kid looked at Crona again. "Apparently so..." He was quiet for a moment. "Does that upset you?"

Crona seemed to think about this for a second. "No. I like it when Maka is happy." He said with a tiny smile.

Kid made a relieved sigh.

"Um Crona?"

"Yes?"

"Have you um...I mean... Has anyone...ever kissed you?"

Crona shook his head no.

"Um...May I have the honor of being your first kiss?" Kid was about as shocked as Crona was when he heard these words come out of his mouth.

He waited for Crona to push him away or have a panic attack or cry but what he didn't expect was for Crona to simple say:

"Okay." He didn't stutter or shake. Just a simple 'okay'

Kid then leaned down and lightly kissed him.

It was strange how such a simple action could completely electrify his body with energy and passion.

He pulled away and opened his eyes to see Crona's eyes wide open, tears threatening to fall from the corners.

He was about to apologize and beg for Crona not to hate him.

"It's so warm..." He whispered.

"I-I've never felt so warm." His cold blue eyes met Kid's warm gold ones.

"C-could you do that again?"

Kid just nodded and filled the space between their lips once more.

This time the kiss deepened and Kid cupped Crona's cheek with his hand as Crona wrapped his arms around Kid.

Crona never felt so warm up to that day.

Now they sat on the same bench, but this time in the opposite position. Kid layed with his head in Crona's lap, facing up at him, while Crona ran his fingers through Kid's raven hair.

It was funny how things changed over time. Crona's confidence had really improved since he arrived at Death city. Kid was opening up more with the other group too. He showed more emotion instead of wearing his apathetic expression all the time. However his OCD didn't change.

"Kid, why are you upset?" Crona asked after several minutes of silence.

He sighed and turned his head away from the boy. "Obtaining perfection is difficult." He said. "I can't be perfect for you, not matter how hard I try. I'm a mess..." The last part was said in a whisper.

Kid felt Crona remove his hand from his hair and he felt him begin to shake. Concerned by the boy suddenly pulling away, Kid shifted his body once more to face Crona.

Crona's eyes were closed and his hand covered his mouth, his torso continued to tremble. Kid figured he was crying and he immediately sat up and turned to embrace the shivering one.

He then realized Crona was not crying, he was_ laughing_. He removed his hand and burst out in laughter. Crona practically never laughed. He would smile and occasionaly chortle but he didn't burst out laughing like this (Unless he was consumed by madness.)

It almost scared Kid a little.

"What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

Crona began to calm down and giggled. "You said you can't be perfect. That's funny."

Kid scowled and responded in a little more irritable tone. "It's not funny it's pathetic, disgraceful even." He mumbled.

Crona shook his head and smiled. "Kid, you're way beyond perfect. I've never felt so wanted and special until I met you." His voice had returned to his shy whisper now.

"The why did you ask the Santa Claus to fix my disorder?" He asked.

"When you have an...episode, you get really upset and angry and sad. I don't want you to get upset." He whispered. "I want you to be happy, always."

He lean in and kissed Kid softly on the lips.

"I love you just the way you are."

Kid stared into the dark blue eyes in front of him.

They reminded him of a night sky with no stars. Just and empty sky. He wanted to bring light to it.

He moved closer and touched their foreheads together, mirroring Crona's smile.

"I love you Crona. Never change, you're too perfect."

The other boy nodded before falling into the two suns before him.

**A/N: I do like how Crona's eyes look like night skies while Kid's look like suns. They really are polar opposites huh? Please review. I would be very happy if you did.**


	7. Chapter 7: His Voice

**Kristian: Thank you! I've never been called a Fanfic god before so I'm quite flattered C: And also thank you for requesting the pervyness. I was wondering if I should throw in a lemon so now I know. This sex scene is for you :D**

_Christmas Eve, Midnight_

Spring is a season of new beginnings. All of the flowers bloom, young animals see the sun for the first time, and the rain keeps everything fresh. Summer is filled with joy and warmth. The sun shines its brightest, the skies are blue, the whole planet seems more alive. Autumn is a season of change. Everything changes in the fall, from the trees, to the weather, to the people. The colors of fire are displayed in the trees and the ground is covered with the crunchy brown leaves that you just can't resist to step in. It's a season when your inner child begins to show.

But winter...

Winter is a season of silence and solitude. It's a bit lonely, even scary. The air is so cold it burns. The skies aren't blue, but a cloudy grey. It's darker in the winter. No one wants to go outside...except a few brave individuals.

Their gloved hands are clasped together tightly. The snow crunches under their wandering feet. Gold and blue eyes meet, and soon their lips meet as well.

In the silence and solitude of winter, three words were whispered into the ear of a young death god.

"I love you."

Winter was now the reaper's favorite season.

* * *

><p>When the couple returned to the house, they went straight to their room. Kid flashed Liz a quick smile that assured her that he was okay. She returned the smile and sighed. Who would've thought that skinny pink haired boy had the ability to, not only pull Kid out of his states of depression, but to throw them in complete reverse and get him happier then he was before.<p>

Kid opened the door to the his and Crona's room, and as soon as he shut it, he kissed the lips of his timid lover.

As timid as Crona was, he had a certain bravery when it came to sex.

Crona immediately kissed back, wrapped his arms around the reapers neck as if to pull him closer. His hands didn't shake as they began to undo the buttons to Kid's jacket, then to his dress shirt. Kid took that opportunity to unzip Crona's robe.

They moved enthusiastically to the bed, lips still locked, garments of clothes being thrown to the floor.

Kid now had Crona pinned on the bed, both down to their underwear. One of his hands has it's fingers tangled in his lover's pink hair. The other hand moved down to his waist and traced circles on the exposed skin. Crona's arms were firmly wrapped around Kid's neck.

Kid broke away from Crona's lips, which earned him a whine from the boy under him. With a smile and a peck on the nose, he made his was to kiss along Crona's neck and down to his collarbone. His hand moved into the other's underwear and began to stroke the shaft of Crona's cock. The pink head's face flushed and he let out a pleasured moan.

"Ahh- K-Kid.."

Kid felt his erection twitch at the sound of his name in that voice. How he loved that voice and how he craved to hear it again. Kid nipped at Crona's ear and began whispering sinful words of pure lust to his lover.

That got him another moan and his cock visibly hardened.

"Please Kid...No more teasing."

The reaper grinned and licked sensually up his uke's neck.

"Then tell me what you want."

"D-don't be mean. You k-know what I-Ahhhh..."

Kid chuckled. It was true. He knew exactly what Crona wanted.

"Remind me?"

As he said this his hand began moving faster along Crona's cock.

"B-but."

"Just once? For me?"

Crona could feel himself reaching his limit.

"Kid, I want you to take me. Right now. I-I want you i-inside of-AHHHHH!"

His nails dug into Kid's shoulders and he screamed his lovers name. He had reached his orgasm before he could finish. Fuck...That meant Kid would make him say it again.

Kid smirked. "You want me to what?"

Crona blushed bright red while he tried to catch his breath.

"I...I want you inside of me...right...now."

Kid moved up and quickly caught Crona's lips in his. The passionate kiss was fast but not rushed.

"Of course love." He said with a smile.

He pulled off Crona's under garments, that were now stained with cum, then brought a two fingers to Crona's lips.

Crona took them in his mouth and sucked, coating them in saliva.

When they were properly lubed, Kid removed one from his mouth and brought it down to Crona's entrance.

He inserted the first digit and Crona let a pained groan escape from his lips. Slowly, Kid began to pump the finger in and out until Crona had relaxed a bit. Then he inserted a second finger. The demon swords meister bit his lip at the second intrusion. He was beginning to loose his patience. Kid scissored the two fingers until he thought Crona was stretched enough, then he removed the fingers.

He positioned himself at the opening and slowly pushed in. Crona's eyes widened and he cried out for a second before Kid silenced him with his mouth. He traced Crona's bottom lip with his tongue and his hand stroked his pink hair in an attempt to sooth the pain. This worked well for a distraction until he adjusted to Kid.

As soon as he did, Kid pulled almost all the way out, then slammed all the way back in. The two both cried out in ecstasy at the wonderfully familiar feeling. Every time Kid and Crona had sex it seemed to just get better. They learned what pleasured each other most and gained more experience each time.

Kid began thrusting in an out faster until he picked up a steady rhythm. Crona began exclaiming commands such as "Faster", "Harder", "Deeper" until Kid hit _that_ spot. Then all he could do was gasp out Kid's name, along with a symphony of "Oh God!" and "Right there!"

The two were nearing their climaxes. Crona's nails were now drawing blood from Kid's back, but he didn't feel any pain compared to the pure pleasure. He continured to suck at Crona's neck, leaving love marks where ever he could. Due to his Shinigami body, hickeys didn't last long on Kid, so he very much enjoyed giving Crona double the amount.

"Crona, I'm close." He said.

The uke could only nod, his eyes squeeze shut.

"Crona look at me."

The blue eyes opened and met the golden suns, just for a moment, before Crona's eyes widened and turned to grey rings.

"KID!"

Kid could feel himself reach his limit as soon as he heard his name in that voice. Crona's voice.

The two lovers came almost simultaneously. Screaming out each others names before collapsing in each other's arms.

They were drenched with sweat and semen, but neither seemed to care. Kid carefully pulled out and wrapped two arms around Crona. He pecked him once, twice, on the lips before pulling the covers off the floor and over their heads.

"I love you too." Kid whispered before drifting to sleep.

Crona smiled to himself and buried his face in Kid's bare chest. How he loved that voice. Crona knew he would never love any sound more then Kid's voice. Nothing made him feel more safe, more happy, or more loved then that voice.

He let his eyes fall closed and slept soundly in Kid's embrace.

**A/N: Okay...I have to admit..Lemons are hard. Especially since personally I'm not exactly a big fan of cock. (They why are you writing yaoi?) Aw well. I think it was a decent first try. This SHOULD have been the last chapter but it was a little longer then I expected. Aw well. One more chapter guys :D I'll miss this fic.**


End file.
